


Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind.

by raven_heights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_heights/pseuds/raven_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one knows for certain how people will deal with near-death of the extreme kind.</p>
<p>(Sherlock belongs to Moffat, Gatiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love looks not with eyes, but with the mind.

_“John …… John”_

John woke up with a start, bolting upright, duvet falling over the side of the bed and automatically reaching for his gun on top of the bedside cabinet, long stained fingers wrapped around his wrist causing John’s eyes to snap up to where Sherlock was standing over his bed illuminated by the orange lamps outside indicating that it was still night, and the quiet traffic noise said that it was after 4am, when all the party people have gone home and London seemed to be in a state of quiet before the storm.

“Sherlock, Do you know what time it is? You promised you wouldn’t wake me up in the middle of the night” John groaned out, and tried to take his wrist back.

“Sherlock” Eyes became adjusted to the little light and he found himself staring up into Sherlock’s blue dead eyes, his face a mask of stone. Sherlock was leaning over him wrapped up in his robe, one of his hands had moved to holding John’s hand, and the other arm clutching at his own waist.

Sherlock began rubbing John’s hand with his thumb. Instantly his heart began to race, It took a minute to figure out what was happening and at least another to get over the shock. John didn't immediately respond and Sherlock stopped. 

“John” Sherlock whispered in a small broken voice.

John not understanding what he was doing but pulled Sherlock to lie down next to him slowly and carefully as if handling a skittish animal ready to run and hide at any hint of trouble. He then pulled Sherlock’s head onto his chest, pushing his own arm under his head and curling the other arm around the clothed back of his flat mate/best-friend before closing his eyes and sighing. 

After a short moment John felt a finger begin to slide slowly down his chest and stop at the elastic band on his boxers before working its way back up to the centre of his chest. John knew then what Sherlock wanted and it made him nervous, not because it was a guy but more that it would change his whole relationship with Sherlock.

John sighed and started slowly stroking his fingers lightly down Sherlock’s back. At first Sherlock didn’t do anything else but stroke his fingers up and down John’s chest. At his soft touch John slowly began to stiffen in response to his slow seduction, Sherlock suddenly slid his hand under the waistband and began to stroke John’s cock. 

John’s head cleared enough to say "Sherlock, what are you doing?” 

His reply was simply, _"Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; the carriage held but just ourselves and immortality”_

John knew instantly where the qoute was from but wasn't prepared to respond so lightly kissed the top of Sherlock’s head before groaning as Sherlock’s hand twisted teasing him to be fully erect. He wasn't giving a hand-job, but instead it seemed to be more massaging and exploring. 

Still not sure what to do, John moved his hand that was stroking Sherlock’s back and tugged the robe, feeling the belt become loose, John pulled the robe away from Sherlock’s chest and lower back, with the pale flesh exposed John slowly but surely moved his hand down Sherlock's side encountering nothing but bare smooth bare skin, John wasn't surprised but had a feeling he should be. John slowly let his hand slide over his abs and back up again feeling his smooth, hairless skin.

Sherlock tightened his grip on John’s cock and just held it. John groaned long and deep, his hand gripping on Sherlock’s flesh. In a flash Sherlock had let go and moved his head off John’s chest, pushing himself off the bed and standing up before flinging his robe off, Sherlock turned around and stared at John. John sucked in a sharp breath; Sherlock was staring at him with wide eyes near black with lust, his pale body seemed illuminated in the street light coming through the sheer curtains. John’s eyes moved down his beautiful body and come to Sherlock’s hard, red and dripping cock. 

Feeling a bit bolder John pushed down his boxers down his leg, working his muscles to toe off his boxers and pushing them slowly off the bed, spreading his legs open John blushed red that he knew would flush his whole body. When John opened his eyes back up, Sherlock was tracing his body with a hungry expression, John whimpered as his cock jerked and became wet under Sherlock’s piercing gaze. This seem to startle Sherlock and he started crawling up the bed, making Johns legs spread and open himself more, Sherlock kissed the tip and slowly licked across the helmet before moving himself further up and covering John’s body with his own. Looking up into Sherlock’s eyes, John couldn’t help but moan at the feel of Sherlock’s soft body on his own war-torn skin, stimulating his nerve endings to the point of bursting.

“Why?” John asked again, whispering it against Sherlock’s lips 

_“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation”_

And with that, Sherlock covered John’s lips with his own, a soft moan vibrating out of John’s throat as Sherlock plundered his mouth searching every nook and cranny with as much precision as the dissection of a human genome. John smoothed his tongue over Sherlock’s and pushed up into his mouth tasting tea and a unique taste that was utterly addicting.

Sherlock pushed one of John’s legs up and over his hip, smoothing his hand down his thigh and grabbed hold of his ass tightly, John made a strangled noise. With each thrust of his tongue he pulled on John’s ass so that both there cocks were rubbed together, the excitement was becoming more than John could stand. His balls began to constrict and the whole of his spine started to tingle with that unmistakable sensation - He was about to explode.

John broke away from his kiss long enough to moan, **"Sherlock"**. 

Before John knew it, he was cumming across Sherlock’s stomach, Sherlock groaned and broke away from kissing, breathing heavily into John’s neck as John know that Sherlock was holding back from cumming with him. 

Sherlock sucked a little of skin on his neck and John knew that he was watching the way it would flush into red then to a purple like it was a science experiment. Sherlock moved himself up onto one of his elbows before Sherlock traced his finger down John's chest, before scooping up some of the cum that had pooled on both of their stomachs and slowly stuck his finger in his mouth, a look of wonder and delight stole across his face. 

John slowly eased Sherlock down so that he was flat on his back, his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders, and their cocks once again firmly pressed together. John gently eased his chest against Sherlock and passionately kissed him – this time sucking each other's tongues. John began to grate against him - cock against cock, stomach against stomach. John moaning and sobbing as Sherlock began to meet the thrust of Johns hips with his. Feeling much bolder and somewhat more in control John decided to do some exploring.

John slowly began to ease his body down so that Sherlock’s wet cock was against his belly and began to tongue Sherlock’s nipples. All the while Sherlock continued to squirm against John’s body and he could feel every inch of Sherlock’s cock rub against his upper stomach. John slowly shimmered down to Sherlock’s cock, so his mouth was right on the tip, John blew hot air on Sherlock’s cock making it twitch, before he swallowed right down to the base, Sherlock’s hands flew straight onto Johns short brown hair and gripped, thrusting his hips upwards, forcing John to take him down his throat. John hummed causing Sherlock to moan out loud for them both. John tightened his hold on Sherlock’s legs causing small red streaks of blood to pool out from beneath his nails as the blood rushed from his head to his half-hard cock making it erect in the shortest amount of time possible. 

Sherlock suddenly grabbed John off his cock and hauled him up his body, pulling him down to bite and kiss John’s mouth. John’s legs settled into a kneeling position over Sherlock’s hips, both of their cocks leaving wet trails over each other, tingling them both to the edge of the cliff, making John breath heavily and shudder. Sherlock moved both his hands down John’s sweat licked back and before he knew it, Sherlock had pushed one finger down and into him, using only sweat as a lubricant, John stretched upwards and groaned long and hard, pushing his body down onto the finger that was invading him with a beautiful burn. 

John looked down straight into Sherlock’s eyes, which were wide and shinning, looking up at him as if he was the most spectacular sight in the world, before whispering up to John, _“The influence of each human being on others in this life is a kind of immortality”_

Sherlock waited for a split second, looking at John as if he was waiting for something before nodding to himself, and pushed two fingers up inside of him. John groaned again and sucked in a sharp breath as Sherlock’s fingers eerily found the place inside him which made his head rush and stars to explode in front of his closed eyelids, John could faintly feel Sherlock stretching him and adding a third finger.

John suddenly opened his eyes with a startled gasp as Sherlock’s big slick cock, pushed up and inched past his sphincter millimeter by millimeter, Sherlock’s hands gripping his hips and his face screwed up with sweat pouring down his face in exertion from going slowly. John smiled mischievously before, pushing himself down fast and not stopping till he felt his ass rest against Sherlock’s heavy and big balls. 

Sherlock gasped, groaned and keened all in one go before sitting up and started to plunder John’s mouth, biting his lips and clashing his teeth with him, before John pushed him down groaning, and leaving his hands pinning down Sherlock’s shoulder and using him as leverage as he lifted himself up slowly, feeling Sherlock’s cock slide down his walls and scraping past that nub that brought so much pleasure. 

_“Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within”_

Sherlock whimpered to him, before suddenly slamming himself up and pushing himself further into John, both of them groaning loudly as they both knew that John's prostate had been hit dead on with the first time, repeating it a few times each one a little harder then the last working out life’s rhythm in their body’s sex, before long John sobbed out loud again and tightened impossibly around Sherlock, before cumming all over Sherlock’s chest. Feeling his cock in a vice, Sherlock released himself into John’s body; pumping himself in and pushed as far as he could inside him, before relaxing down with both of their chests heaving and sweat pouring of both of them helping them come down from their mutual high. Before he collapsed John moved himself up sighing with sadness when Sherlocks half hard cock slipped out and cum to start dribbling out out of his well fucked ass with an odd random thought about pregnancy crossing his mind before collapsing onto his back next to a still panting Sherlock.

John heavily panting, turned on his side before reaching out and touching Sherlock’s smooth, sweaty and boney back, poking him when he didn’t get his attention

Sherlock turned over on his side to face John just as the pale sun was rising up over a fog misted morning in London, it cast a halo around Sherlock’s body that didn’t match the stormy eyes and tear tracks running down his sculpted cheeks. The birds were slowly waking up to a warm morning and the noise of London nearly drowning out Sherlock’s words

_“You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time”_

John looked into Sherlock’s eyes, and took him into his arms pushing Sherlock’s face into his neck and slowly stroking his back, tears wetting his shoulder with a slight keening noise coming from Sherlock.

Looking over at a bird that was perched on the outside windowsill, John whispered into the dark and soft hair of Sherlock

_“Shallow understanding from people of good will is more frustrating than absolute misunderstanding from people of ill will”_

In the perfect stillness of the morning that allowed John and Sherlock to sleep, entwined together and finally able to rid themselves, if only temporary, their nightmares of that fateful night at the swimming pool.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kahlil Gibran - Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.
> 
> Emily Dickinson - Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; the carriage held but just ourselves and immortality.
> 
> James Baldwin - Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within
> 
> Abraham Lincoln - You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time.
> 
> John Quincy Adams - The influence of each human being on others in this life is a kind of immortality
> 
> Martin Luther King Jr - Shallow understanding from people of good will is more frustrating than absolute misunderstanding from people of ill will. "Letter from Birmingham Jail," April 16, 1963


End file.
